Headcanons
by Lyra Russ
Summary: A collection of headcanons I wrote about the Harry Potter world.
1. James & Lily

Lily sat by the lake with tears in her eyes. It was almost Christmas, but she was staying at Hogwarts. She had gotten a letter from her parents asking her not to come home that holiday, because Petunia had thrown a fit when they had told her Lily was coming, and they figured they should sort Petunia out before subjecting Lily to her.  
>Lily heard someone shuffle up to her, and sit down beside her. She couldn't see who it was because her had was in her hands with her hair blocking her view. However, she knew it was Severus. He was always there to make her feel better and insult Petunia with her. The two sat in silence together for a few minutes, until a voice came from the boy beside her. It was rougher and deeper than she had expected.<br>"Do you wanna talk about it, Evans?"  
>Her head shot up and looked at the boy next to her. "James? Where's Sev?" she asked surprised.<br>"He's got detention. You didn't know that? I thought you guys told each everything..." A glare from Lily made him trail off. "You okay?" he asked. He seemed truly concerned.  
>"No," Lily said quietly. "Not really... It's just family..."<br>"Well if you wanna talk, I'm here."  
>They sat in silence for a while, until it was Lily's turn to break it.<br>"Why are you here?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.  
>"I saw you from the common room window. Thought you might need company," he said simply.<br>"You mean you didn't have anyone to bully?" she asked, both joking and serious.  
>"Nah. Figured the school got a big enough dose of that today."<br>Lily looked at him questioningly.  
>"That's why Snivell- sorry, Severus got detention," he told her. "You didn't know?' he asked incredulously. 'He and his Slytherin buddies hexed some first year Ravenclaw girl. McGonagall caught them and gave them all a weeks detention."<br>Lily sighed. "Why does he do this?" she asked herself.  
>"You know, I'm not the only bully at this school," James said. "Snape bullies people himself. At least I don't cause physical harm to people."<br>"Yeah, yeah, I get it. My best friend's a jerk." Lily felt herself getting angry. "You don't have to point it out to me. It just makes me feel worse."  
>"No, no, that's not what I was saying," James said. "It's just," he stopped, not knowing how to go on. "My mom has always told me that everyone is good inside. But it's not what's inside, it's what you choose to act on."<br>"Well you act mean too, so you're hardly helping your case," Lily pointed out.  
>"I'm not trying to help my case," James said, frustrated, "I just want you to know," he paused again. It was a minute before he spoke again. "Just, know that you're a good person. You're a better person than me or Snape."<br>"Well, I know that I'm better than you," Lily said, a grin sneaking onto her face.  
>James stood up. "Just know, the Sorting Hat is pretty smart. There's a reason it put you in Gryffindor and Snape is Slytherin. You shouldn't have to be defined by what your 'best friend' does. You make your own choices. It's what makes you a good person." He got up and started to walk away.<br>"James," she called after him.  
>He turned around. "Yeah?"<br>Lily scratched her head, before saying, "Thanks. I...I think I needed to hear that."  
>"Anytime, Evans," he cracked a smile. "See you upstairs?"<br>"Yeah, yeah, I'll be up in a minute."  
>"James Potter, making people feel better since 1960!" he called out to the empty courtyard, raising his fists in the air.<br>"And flipping them upside down!" Lily yelled back at him, smiling at his pride.  
>"Hey! That made Sirius feel better when he got dumped," he turned around to see Lily. "Check and mate."<br>They both laughed to themselves as James went up the stairs to the castle. Lily sat for a few minutes longer, composing herself. She found it difficult for a moment to remember why she had been sad on the first place, but soon she recalled the letter. She sighed as she lifted herself up from the frozen lakeside. She shivered as her hands touched the snow on the ground. She smiled inwardly, realizing how much James actually cared for her, to come out in the cold, just to a small chance of cheering her up. 'He wasn't that bad,' she thought.  
>Lily trudged through the accumulating snow to get inside, and went back up to the common room to warm up by the fire with her friends.<p>

Snape had been watching Lily since she had gone outside. She sat by herself, and he thought he saw her shaking as if in tears. He cursed himself for hexing that little Ravenclaw. He was supposed to be writing lines, but he watched Lily for a while longer. Soon, he saw a tall boy with messy black hair walking towards Lily. He cursed himself even more. James was going to comfort her. He'd plant ideas of Severus being a horrible person. He'd tell her of the detention he'd gotten. Snape was so mad, he actually started writing his lines again to cool down. When he looked out the window again, he saw James walking away. 'Good,' he thought, 'I bet Lily sent him away. Good old Lily, she'll never trust Potter.'  
>But then Lily turned her head and called something at him, smiling. He yelled something back and they were both grinning. 'No, no, what are they saying?' Snape strained his eyes, maybe he could read their lips- but no, Lily had turned back around and James continued into the school. Snape watched for a few more minutes, until Lily finally got up and went inside. But he saw on her face a smile, and knew that Lily Evans was slowly slipping away.<p> 


	2. Ginny Met Luna

Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time, dragging her luggage behind her, and couldn't seem to find a seat. She knew Ron wouldn't want her to sit with him, Percy would lecture her about school rules the whole time, and while Fred and George would be happy to have her, they were most likely doing something illegal with their friends that she didn't want to witness. Having lived at the Burrow her whole life out in the middle of nowhere, she hadn't had much of a chance to make friends outside her family. But soon she came to a compartment empty except for a small, blonde-haired girl staring off into space that she recognized as Luna, who lived with her odd father just a few hills over from the Burrow. Ginny knocked on the compartment door and shyly asked Luna if she could sit with her. Luna welcomed her in graciously and asked Ginny if she too could see the Nargles floating in front of them, or if she herself was going crazy. Ginny could tell immediately that it was the beginning of a long and quite strange friendship between the two.


	3. And Harry Loved Ginny

Harry loved Ginny because he saw her as a strong, smart, attractive girl who was confident and knew how to do what she wanted. Ginny loved Harry because he was brave and would always do what was right. There was never a doubt in either's mind who they wanted to spend their life with.


	4. Angelina & George

After losing Fred, George sometimes felt like he was alone, even when people were all around him. He decided one day to go to the Three Broomstick's, one of their favorite places to go after they graduated Hogwarts. When he arrived there, he saw Angelina sitting alone. George had always had a small crush on her, but both he had never had a chance to ask her out after they graduated. George walked in and sat down next to her. After sitting in silence for a while, they both started reminiscing about Fred. George soon confessed that he liked Angelina, even though Fred was the one who asked her to the Yule Ball. Angelina then confessed that she had actually thought George was the one who asked to it, so she accepted, and by the time she realized it was actually Fred, it was too late to say no.


	5. Death Protection

A few days after Ron left Harry and Hermione, Harry came across a picture while packing up. It was hand-drawn and featured Hermione with Ron standing next to her and his arm around her shoulder. In front of them was the Grim Reaper, taking them together. There were tear marks staining it and the edges were crumpled and soft. When Ron came back and apologized, Harry found that picture ripped up and in its place another drawing of the two of them being taken by the Grim Reaper again. But this time, Ron was standing in front of Hermione, protecting her from Death.


	6. Fred & George

After the end of the Second Wizarding War, George felt numb. For weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, he walked around in a trance and would hardly eat. The rest of his family mourned Fred and the others they had lost. Finally, three weeks after Fred died, he appeared to George in a dream. "Georgie," he said, "Look, now I'm holy just like you!" George woke up right after that, and immediately began to cry. He cried for three weeks, when suddenly he just stopped. No one knew why he stopped crying, but he seemed to back to normal. Only Angelina could see that there was a part of him missing.


	7. George

George could not look in the mirror after May 2, 1998.


	8. The Death Eater Cult

While the trio's kids were at Hogwarts, a cult of Death Eaters was started by the kids of some of Voldemort's supporters. Scorpius was one of the leaders, even though his father had begged him to be nice to the Potters and not the make the same mistakes he did.


	9. Lily and Hugo

Lily and Hugo were best friends before and during their time at Hogwarts. They were both sorted into Gryffindor together and would spend tons of time with each other, even though they each had friends of their own gender. In their sixth year, Lily started dating a boy from Hufflepuff named Andrew. Hugo was mad that he was losing his best friend, and he was very protective of Lily at that time. He confronted Andrew and told him that if he ever hurt Lily, Hugo would be there to stop it. The two became close friends after that, because when they graduated Hogwarts, they worked at the Ministry together. Many years later, when Hugo was the best man at Lily and Andrew's wedding, he told the story of how he had become friends with the groom after threatening him. Hermione and Ginny were not amused.


	10. A Thank You Note

A few weeks after the end of the Second Wizarding War Narcissa Malfoy received an envelope in the Muggle Post addressed to her without a return address. She opened to find a generic card with a black and white flower blooming. On the inside of the card were only two words. "Thank you" was scrawled in the center in green ink. She received a card exactly like it every year on May 2 until she died.


	11. Always

Lily and Snape lay next to each other on the grass the summer after their second year at Hogwarts talking. They did that a lot. Just talked.  
>"Sev?" Lily asked that day.<br>"Yeah, Lil?"  
>"Will we be friends forever?"<br>Snape laughed at that. "Of course, Lily. We'll always be friends."  
>"Always," she replied. "That's such a romantic word. I really do like it.<br>Always."


	12. Halloween

Forgot to put this before, but obviously, I do not own Harry Potter. I am not trying to pirate anything or steal anything. I just want people to enjoy this.

A cold wind swept through the trees, rustling their remaining leaves. A chill crept up as the sun set. The clouds rolled in, covering the moon for a second. Soon after, the sounds of children laughing and yelling died away, and it was silent except for the swinging trees. A single man, dressed in all black, stood in the fading light. His robes whipped around him, snapping against his rigid body. A grave rose before him, its weathered stone gleaming oddly in the moonlight.


	13. James Sirius Potter

James II was just like his grandfather- a prankster and a flirt. All the girls liked him and all the boys thought he was hilarious. But his first girlfriend wasn't especially popular or even very interested in him. He fell in love with a quiet girl in his year who always seemed to think that he was just showing off. When he finally convinced her to go out with him, he wrote to his parents telling them about her. They wrote back with the paper written on by both of them. Harry's part said, "Good for you, son. Love is an important thing to learn about; just remember that there will be pain in it too."  
>Ginny had written just one sentence: "It's in the genes."<p> 


	14. Making Up

As much as Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville would not give up their grudges against Malfoy, Harry and Luna believed in people being able to change, so when Luna announced to her friends that Draco had asked her to lunch with him so he could apologize, Harry asked to go along, much to the horror of the others. When the two arrived at the Three Broomsticks, they found Draco and sat with him. They sat in silence for a long time, but then Draco blurted out all he had wanted to say since the war had ended. He apologized for being such a jerk to them all, and asked if they could relay the message to the others. He begged the two to realize that he had changed and wanted to right the wrongs he had committed. Luna forgave him immediately, as was her personality, but Harry still had his doubts. Draco had wronged him so many times through the years that he could never fully forgive the blond-haired boy, but after the two going to lunch together once a week for a long time, they became as close to friends as two men who have tortured each other for 7 years can.


	15. The Marauder's Map

After the war was over, Harry brought the Marauder's Map to Hermione. With her help, Harry charmed the map. Wormtail could no longer talk to anyone through it, and when the map opened, five names appeared. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Gred, and Forge.


End file.
